1. Field of Art
The disclosure generally relates to the field of data storage systems and, in particular, to multiple data backups in data storage systems.
2. Description of the Related Art
As computers, smart phones, tablets, laptops, servers, and other electronic devices increase in quantity and in performance year to year, the data they generate also increases. Individuals and enterprises back up their local data on their designated server to ensure retrieval of their local data in case the local data is lost on their electronic device. The local data is backed up in case the local data is lost on their electronic device. The backed up local data, however, is also at risk of being lost in the case the servers malfunction or another destructive event occurs. Conventional methods for data backup are inefficient and still include risk of losing the local data at the server level.